The assignment
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: There's an new assignment one that takes Andrew, Adam, and Rafael into a brothel, even if Andrew doesnt know that right away! Man on Man means slash if you dont like it dont read it! A/A/R Rated MA for a reason ppl!


I don't own Touched by an angel! I wish I did though, Adam and Andrew would SO be together! I also make no profit from it, in fact I can't be sure anyone will ever even read this fic. That's a sad thought….Anyway, if you ARE reading this and you wish to leave a review that is fine; even if it is a flame, just don't flame because its male/male or about angels having sex because I'm warning you about it now! If you don't like it then please just don't read it to begin with, it will only make yourself look stupid when you flame! If that's not the reason, then I'm more then willing to hear what you have to say!

_**Rating:**_ M or Adult+ for sexual theme's and other things of the like including language.

_**Pairings:**_ Adam/Andrew, Andrew/Rafael, Adam/Andrew/Rafael

_**Summary:**_ There's a new assignment one that Andrew didn't even know existed until one of the angels who were suppose to take it on in the first place was needed else where. Now Andrew is stuck in a shady part of town waiting for Adam who decided that if Andrew was doing this that he would be there to help him just like he had when he first started teaching him. Who knew they would end up in a brothel!

**The Assignment**

_Chapter 1:_

Andrew sighed for the millionth time before checking his watch again to see if it would make things move along a bit faster, when it failed at its duty he just sighed again. He was waiting for Adam who apparently didn't want him doing this solo for what ever reason. Checking his watch again he noticed with out much care that Adam was now official two hours late for the start of the assignment; whatever that was. He would find out from Adam if the angel ever showed up. Andrew drew his hands up over arms again trying to rub some warmth back into the freezing limbs. It hadn't been a warm day to begin with but now that the sun set it was down right brutal. Just when he thought that he might catch pneumonia he saw a familiar figure, not the one he was looking for but still a familiar and friendly face.

"Ah, Rafael are you here in place of Adam? He was suppose to be here about two hours ago but I have yet to see him." Andrew asked in slight worry, had his friend gotten sick like the angel who was suppose to do this before them? Rafael shook his head and gave his friend a once over before doing so again.

"No, I think he got held up with another assignment, but I saw him a few minutes before I can and said he be right after me, so he should be here soon, and what are you wearing? You know that you cant wear that for this assignment don't you?" He asked with a slightly amused yet confused voice. That was when he noticed what Rafael was wearing; a pair of _extremely _tight jeans and a loose dark red shirt with the buttons unhooked.

"No he doesn't know, I was supposed to explain to him what the assignment was before we went. It was why I said to come two hours early, unfortunately I got a call to bring home, and he was too scared to come with me. I had to sit and talk to him about cards for about an hour and a half! Sorry about that Andrew, but were just going to have to change you and teach you the stuff later, because our assignment is coming in a few minutes." Adam said also walking up in a pair of really tight jeans, only he wore an extra big silk white shirt that slid down and showed his chest off. He came forward and tugged a bit on his shirt changing it to a _very_ thin light green shirt before looking to Rafael.

"What do you think, stick with the jeans or leather pants? I'm going to be 'taking' crystal, what are you, he can have the cat." Adam asked and Andrew frowned, he had no idea why he would need leather pants and what that had to do with a cat.

"hum, go with the leather I haven't seen them on him before. I'll be popping prescriptions. I normally go for that and I heard on the street that he has 'em big time so I should get in, and Andrew to if he is going on the coke, but I don't know if he deals crystal, I haven't heard anything." Rafael said and his pants turned into leather, but that was the least of his worries, he may not have understood what cat meant, but he sure knew what coke meant and he was not a happy angel.

"WHAT! I don't do that! I cant do that! I've never done that! Adam I've never done that, I'm going to be all wacky! How can we help by taking these things! Adam tell me what's going on please!" He begged at last not knowing how he was suppose to do this; he had never touched ANY human drug in all of his existence. The other two angels were laughing at him now, just great!

"Don't worry Andrew we wont actually be taking them, you just flush them, you'll look like your taking it though. You'll look like a user, like a junkie. Were trying to help the owner of a small joint who lets people like this stay there if they go out for him. The thing is he's hard to the point of using you and letting you suffer. I've also been told there's a girl there who, well were not sure why she's there, but she is and we have to figure out why and go from there. Oh and one last thing, when asked you belong to Rafael and myself ok." Adam said with a bit of a laugh at the younger angels expense, and apparently Rafael found it funny as well because he was grinning too. Andrew didn't find it so funny and he didn't get why he had to belong to them. What were they his master or something? He didn't get a chance to ask seeing as how a guy walked into the ally they had met in at that exact moment. He wore a suit and looked as if you did anything to piss him off you were a dead man or angel depending on what you were. He looked them over before coming to some kind of decision that Andrew was pretty sure he wouldn't be happy with later.

"Hey what do you take? I have a warm place and work that you will do to earn what you want and you'll only get it once a week, if you use it up before the next week is here, well you'll have to take that up with me. I go by Frank, you'll call me Mr. Mason, now which of you do what?" The man asked with a grin Andrew automatically did not like. Rafael moved forward first, followed by Adam and Andrew trailed behind them both unsure what the man meant.

"I do either for morphine, anything less and only men." Rafael said with a grunt as the man grabbed his face turning it this way and that way for a few minute before slapping him and pushing him towards the truck waiting near the entrance. He grabbed Adam next making him turn in a circle before having him bend backwards as far as he could before nodding.

"I work with men explicitly and I do it for Crystal. Mr. Mason." Adam said with clear distaste about it but Mr. Mason didn't seem to notice seeing as he was to busy snorting when Adam said work. Then snapped his head towards Andrew who had no clue what to tell the man. 'Well I guess they both went with men, and they did say that if asked to say that I belong to them and they are male so yeah men it is. For what ever it is.' Andrew thought with a sigh as the man felt along his back before having him bend like Adam had.

"I work with men for Coke." Andrew said though it almost sounded more like a question and it was lucky that Mr. Mason had turned or he would have seen him scrunch up his face as he said it. Adam quickly grabbed him and tugged him to his side before they were all piled into the truck.

"The joint isn't to far from here maybe 10 15 minutes. Your lucky my last three men who were into guys just took off, talking about getting there life on track. Yeah right. Well I guess your going to be the new one's so what's your names?" Mr. Mason asked with a grin a glance at Adam. He flipped on the heater when he saw Rafael and me rub our hands together.

"I'm Adam, that one's Rafael, and that there is Andrew. What kind of work is it? I mean is it a show or just one on one entertainment?" Adam asked and I still had no clue what kind of work he was talking about, but it must be some kind of show business after all Adam did ask if it was a show or one on one.

"Mostly its one on one, though sometimes there are two asked for at the same time a lot. That could happen and if it does you will comply, after all its ALL my money, and then you'll get what you want from me later in the day, but you all will give me a show when we get in to see what I'm investing in." Mr. Mason said with a look to Adam who smiled back at him before settling back and subtly rubbing Andrews back calming him slightly. They were there about three minutes later, and no one said anything as they were walking in; Adam, Rafael, and Mr. Mason because they were used to this, and Andrew because he finally got where they were and what they had just all agreed to do. They entered the brothel in complete silence.

"Alright the rules are simple really. Listen to the customer and give them what they want. Do as I tell you and you'll survive here. You find your own way to get food, I'm not running a dinner here, and there's normally four to a room, the exception at the moment is you, but that'll be changing when Panther comes back in a few days. Don't bother the others and they wont bother you. If your stash gets stolen that's your problem not mine and don't bother me with it. Your room is number 45 the bunk all messed up with stuff around is obviously Panthers. My office is upstairs there and I'll see you in 10 minutes for that show. Oh and before you go, the room over there is huge with lots of things for you and the customer to use. All ways stay here with a customer and you'll be fine, they all pay upfront and no refunds." Mr. Mason told us before heading on up to his office but not without turning to check out Adam again, I think he likes him best.

Rafael rolled his eyes and grabbed Adam before he could do a full turn. They started down the hallway and watched as all the people came to the door to jeer at them. One even grabbed Andrew and pushed him up against the wall rubbing on him. Rafael pulled him off and threw him to onto the open cot in the room well Adam tugged him to his chest before letting Rafael back in front and they led with him in between them to our room. It probably didn't help with his image but he was grateful at the moment for the other two angels intervention, he had panicked and had no clue what to do. At long last they got into there room, and he shut the door quickly.

"Oh my god! Adam I cant do this! I think the Father sent the wrong angel! I mean you and Rafael are more for this type of assignment, not that assignments like this should even exist! I don't know what to do! I've never had sex before! What am I suppose to do pretend! I think people are going to notice my lack of action sooner or later!" Andrew said in full panic mode, which funnily enough he always saved and ranted out later on poor Adam when he called him down because he was scared he couldn't do an assignment he had been given. Adam did as he always did and tugged the younger angel back into his are and shushed him as he let himself be clung onto.

"Don't get so worked up Andrew you heard Frank, he puts two together when there asked for, and I'm sure the Father will help make sure that happens for now until you get the jest of how this works. You know the Father always choose the perfect angel for each and every assignment and he believes we can do it, so how can you doubt that we cant? Plus I'm here am I not and so is Rafael, we wont let you fail, and most of all we wont let you get hurt Andrew. I don't think you have anything to worry about when giving the show, I'm pretty sure he'll be paying attention to me, so you just hang out with Rafael ok. You'll be just fine Andrew I promise you ok. I'll take on as much of that part of the assignment as I can ok." Adam assured the worried and scared angel and Rafael nodded his agreement to his last statement as well. Andrew just clung tighter to Adam who sighed and sat down on the nearest bed hoping to calm him somewhat before there 'show'.

"Don't freak Andrew I got your back man. We know this is the first time you have to do something like this, and we know what your heart is Andrew. We'll do everything we can to shield you from it, no problem. If you ever cant do something just call for me _and_ Adam that way if one of us is busy the other can come and help you out. Plus he's just interested in seeing Adam dance for himself I doubt he'll have us do more then kiss and feel us up. In fact I feel bad for Adam he's the one doing the real work. Then we can get back in here, and I'll tell you what if we turn our beds sideways we can make a sort of long bunk bed, you can even have the middle this time." Rafael said trying to cheer the angel up knowing he was scared of what was going to be happening in a few minutes time but he couldn't say more because a knock at the door let them know it was time to get to the office. Andrew was still shaking a bit and would most likely be walking between the two of them for a LONG time but he did stand up when Adam did. Weather it was because he was willing to go to the office or because Adam was still holding him Rafael would never know.

"Alright you two you can go first. Just do a little dance routine and give me some action." Was as expected Rafael and Andrews only order. He was obviously waiting to get to Adam, actually Rafael was sure Andrew could run away crying now and he would say is 'oh well you two can do your bit later, now Adam….' Rafael took the lead seeing as he knew Andrew didn't know much of what to do and even with the Father giving him the ability to do what was needed he would be to scared to do all the bending and stuff. So with a deep breath he moved in on Andrew capturing his lips in a quick but sensual looking kisses which had Andrew gasping so Rafael took advantage of it and made it look as if Andrew opened up his mouth for him and slipped his tongue in. then with a nip to the side of his mouth he was moving up and down and round Andrew doing his best to make it look as if they were both into it. After a few minutes he cam to a stand still and glanced over at the boss to see if they were good.

"Hum, you know he does look good like that, almost makes him look like he's being taken advantage of, I have quite a few people who wouldn't mind the show nor paying double to see it. Here Adam come here and push him against the wall and make it look real. Make it seem like you don't want it kid." Mr. Mason said and back away from the only open wall allowing Adam to push Andrew against it before moving down to claim his neck, not really worried about Andrews part seeing as how he _really_ didn't want to do it so it didn't need any acting on there part for him, he just had to take it until Frank was happy. He started to pull at Andrews shirt and Frank said good enough.

"All right you two are good, though Adam you'll probably do the show with him more often then Rafael, if anything when he's in it I'll make it a threesome. It just looks better with you being taller then Andrew. You two can head back to the room I'll send Adam along in a few minutes." Mr. Mason said with a leer in Adams direction. Rafael shot his eyes to Adams silently asking if he was good alone. He nodded towards the door and he quickly took Andrew by the hand and got him out of there and back to there room. He didn't need to see what was going to happen to Adam just yet, it would be noticeable when he got back anyway. They got into the room and Andrew did start to cry. I wasn't Adam, who I know Andrew loved more than any other angel, but I cared about him too so I did as I said I would with the beds then let him lay near the wall and then I laid behind him, letting him cry it out on my shoulder as he clung to me scared.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Andrew? Oh come here, I'm fine see. Nothing I couldn't handle. Here lay in between us then you'll be good, you'll be safe after all we wont let anyone get to you." Adam said when he came in with a bruised cheek and a split lip and slightly torn shirt. He saw Andrew cry still and you instantly knew that the younger angel had him wrapped around his finger. Andrew nodded but still petted at the bruised cheek with a whimper while crawling in between the two of us.

"Hey don't worry, your going to be fine, Frank said you'd be in a show with us right? That means nobody else will be messing with you and you know me and Rafael wouldn't hurt you right? Which by the way he says will most likely start tomorrow night which is when we start our 'work'. Don't worry Andrew it'll be over before you know it ok. Now why don't you try and get some sleep. Me and Rafael will stay up ok." Adam said trying to get the shacking younger angel to calm down before he started sobbing so loud that the others heard him. Adam pulled the younger angel onto his chest and let him hold onto him and he laid his head down in the crook of his neck to try and sleep like that. Adam just smiled and kissed the top of Andrews head. Rafael just smiled and shook his head, they could talk later, for now they all needed there rest. He grabbed there covers and pulled it over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What our angels in a brothel?! I know people are coming after me for poor Andrew! I know I just like to torture him don't I! Muhahaha-hackcaoughhack-hahaha. Yeah don't worry just review so I cant get more interest to write up the next chapter and you can know how poor Andrew faired on there first day on the assignment! Yeah I know I used my pen name for one of the characters…er oh well it doesn't matter she shouldn't play a major roll or anything.


End file.
